Passing On
by Hideki-chin
Summary: This is a short little one-shot concerning an old Ichigo and a young Rukia. Will she be able to help Ichigo let go? Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Please R&R. IchixRuki


She leapt through the night sky as graceful as the day they met, only worrying on her current mission, leaving almost all else outside her awareness. She could feel the cold cloudless night, and see the white moon that shone brightly against all the black the polluted sky had to offer.

How long has it been since that faithful meeting of destinies? She could not give an exact date even if she tried, and he had surely forgotten due to obvious cause. The last time she had seen him was when he was only twenty-five. But now she was on her way, filled with mixed emotions.

She stopped, breaking from her diligent travels once she noticed the familiar sights of an old abandoned school she hasn't seen in so many years. Distant memories of chatter, binding Ichigo to her duties, lessons on how to open a simple juice box, and then just simple memories of relaxation and fun with friends came flooding back, while she walked the worn down roof.

She misses those days, but she need not waste time. As fast as she came to that old forgotten roof, she left it, making her way through Karakura once again. The city had changed so much. Everything she remembered did not exist anymore. Even his old house was gone, taking its place was a parking lot that led to just another bland building. She felt fortunate that she didn't need to rely on this once again strange world for direction, but to just follow his presence. It seemed some things never changed, and she gave a small smile.

She drew closer and closer to where she needed to be. She felt his pulse radiate faster and faster with each stride that she took through the night's air, until stopping in front of his present accommodation. She grimaced at the lonely atmosphere it had.

Just like many years prior, she let herself in through the wall and looked around. "Rukia," her sight fell upon the decrepit old man that uttered her name with traces of resentment.

He was sitting in a old worn down comforter. His hands were interlocked on top of a wooden cane which rested on the tiled floor. "Why are you here Rukia?" she couldn't tell whether his voice held scorn or melancholy.

Rukia slightly raised an eyebrow and remained silent and composed. Daintily, she made her way to the raised futon and took a seat on it. When she sat on the said futon, she looked down and felt with her body and hands that it was hard as the tile she walked on. It probably hadn't been flipped or fluffed in years. She didn't know why, but she broke a little inside at the thought.

"You know why I'm here… Ichigo." she paused when she noticed that the sound of his name was alien to her, it had been years since she had said his name aloud. "When are you going to let go Ichigo?" she spoke to him more assuredly this time.

"Let go of _what_ exactly Rukia?" his aged voice held undisguised anger towards her that time. Even though his eyes were droopy, Rukia could clearly see his scowl come to life once again. Although, as fast as his scowl came it vanished from his face and Ichigo looked down. _'He can't even do that anymore,'_ she thought to herself.

"Of this Ichigo, when are you going to move on and leave this world?" she replied to him in a soft tone. He gently lifted his head and locked eyes with her. She still had those beautiful azure eyes that were vast and mysterious at the same time, but his once bright, honey filled eyes where now a dull bark color.

His eyes were slowly filling with water; Rukia took note that it must be hard on him to keep his emotions in check. "That's funny, you told me the same thing seventy-nine years ago," the anguish from his voice was evident as he spoke. "Although, if I remember correctly, last time you phrased it differently, 'Ichigo, move on and live your life, forget about me and forget about Soul Society.' Yes, that's how it went." he finished as a single tear made its way down his lined face.

Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty for what she had said and done. She could hardly look at the man who was sitting there in front of her, but somehow she didn't waver and kept her serene state. She had to be strong, if not for her then for him.

"Ichigo, you're well over a hundred years old… you can barely walk. Hell, you can't even keep your stupid scowl plastered on your face," Rukia chose to change their conversation, knowing nothing could undo what has been done. "You can hardly call this living when you know what awaits you Ichigo."

"What do you expect me to do then? Roll over and die for you?" he scoffed at her and looked away.

"Everyone but you has passed on. Karin and Yuzu have, and your Father left for Soul Society after they both passed," she softly said, choosing her words carefully. "You're the only one left," Rukia looked at him and sighed.

"I was ready, and I was willing. But you stopped me and implored me to stay and not leave this materialed world," Ichigo slowly got up, with help of his wooden cane. "So I'm staying right here Rukia."

Ichigo slowly made his way to his futon and sat down beside the diminutive shinigami, "After all, I'm only taking your words to heart and living my life," he snidely said, looking straight forward.

"You arrogant bastard," Rukia angrily said, turning to look at him. "You think this is some sort of game where you can get even… you think that I haven't thought about what I said and wished that I could have just been as brash and hotheaded as you and let you done what you wanted to do?" Ichigo was now looking into Rukia's fiery eyes. "I was thinking about you damn it, is that's so hard for you to imagine. I always wanted you to have a normal life, why couldn't you just accept that…" her voice was starting to get shaky as Rukia was becoming very crestfallen. "Why… why did you have to end up all alone… why Ichigo?" Rukia finished with tears streaming down her silken face.

Ichigo laid his arm around her and leaned her over to him, comforting her and telling her that it was alright. Rukia felt week for losing it, she had wanted to be strong for him and help him move on, but instead she was there crying into his shoulders. It was strange, she didn't know what came over her, but she couldn't help herself.

"I've missed you…" she meekly said, gathering a little bit of her tranquility once again.

"Me too," he whispered.

Rukia modestly put her arms around Ichigo too and rested her head underneath his. The two sat like that for a while, in each other's arms. Time passed and soon they were laying down parallel to one another gazing into each other's eyes.

Rukia laid her open hand in between them, "Come back with me Ichigo…" she softly asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

He simply took her hand in his and said, "I will… Rukia, I will."

Rukia moved and closed the gap in between them, and she softly started to brush his grey hair with her hands. And there they laid together, as sleep soon overtook them.

* * *

**I haven't written in a long time, and so I hope I did a decent job. Hope you guys like it!**

**Please review... IchixRuki**


End file.
